flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Skandian Religion
The Skandian religion is a polytheistic religion found only in Skandia. It appears to be heavily based upon real-world Old Norse Religion. There are at least two "ranks" of Skandian gods, though it is unclear what determines rank. Pantheon Gods *The Vallas: The Vallas are the Supreme deities in the Skandian religion. They are the gods of vengeance, with appearances depicting a shark, a bear and a vulture. **Vallasvow: A Vallasvow is a swear of total vengeance. It is taken when one hates another so badly that they swear be avenged, not just on the person who has wronged them, but on every member of their family as well. Once made, if the person making the vow should ever recant, the Vallas will take them and their family instead of the original victims. Oberjarl Ragnak took a Vallasvow against King Duncan after the events of The Battle of Thorntree. A Vallasvow, however, can only be taken against treachery or murder. *Blarney: A minor deity, known for his perpetually growing beard, which would grow to his feet overnight. Due to this, his was perpetually ill-tempered. *Bungall: A minor deity, generally referred to as the god of acting in an embarrassing manner. He is known to have a braided beard, which is sometimes referenced on the rare occasion that his name is invoked. *Gorlog: A second rank god. Unlike many gods, Gorlog has no specialized skills. Many of his features, such as his beard, teeth, breath, and claws, are often invoked as exclamations of shock. *Hulde: The goddess of the dead. Certain charms are believed to be able to protect the wearer from her. *Loki: A second rank god. He is considered to be The Liar. *Orlog: A minor deity, said to be the lesser known brother of Gorlog. He is typically only invoked in moments of great stress or surprise, often in conjunction with Gorlog. *Ullr: A second rank god. He is considered to be The Hunter. *Tharon: The god of Thunder. His weapon of choice is a hammer. *Thalga: The goddess of sailors and travelers. Demigods *Lorgan: An unpleasant demigod also used in exclaiming shock or surprise. He is known to have bloodred, dripping fangs. *Perlinz and Gertz: The demigods of ice and snow. They are often invoked in conjunction with one another. *Sontod: The demigod of dance and movement. As with most demigods, she was known to have bad breath and yellow fangs. Other Beings *Demons: Little is known about them, and as such their exact status in Skandian folklore is unclear. *Goblins: a monstrous creature from Skandian folklore. They are often invoked when counting seconds, ie: "one jolly goblin, two jolly goblins..." Beliefs Skandians believed a man must die with his weapon in hand if his soul were not to wander in torment for eternity. Additionally, some Skandians wear protective necklace charms to ward Hulde off, though it is unclear if they are meant for Hulde specifically, or as a general means of protection. Myths and Legends The Great Blue Whale: A fable that accounts for the tide. The Great Blue Whale is believed to be a giant whale the size of a castle. He breathes in water, then spits it out through his blowhole. When he breathes in, the tide goes out, and returns once he breathes out. Practices After one died, they would be place upon a funeral pyre, without cleansing the body. If the body was damaged or otherwise unclean in some way, there would be no attempt to clean it. Last respects could be paid at the pyre prior to burning. Traditionally, there is a three-day period of mourning. In Skandian tradition, this takes the form of a lot of drinking and much enthusiastic recounting events in the deceased's life. If one were to die in battle as a berserker, they would gain instant entry to the highest level of Skandian heaven. References Category:Religions